


The Beginning

by Bam4Me



Series: Harry's a little itty bit. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Bottom!Harry, Domme!Ginny, F/F, F/M, Ginny is a fetish model, Harry is her adorable trophy husband, Harry took Ginny's name when they got married, Mommy!Ginny, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sexual Ageplay in a beginning scene, Summary is also completely bullshitted, Top!Ginny, Warning: Title has zero significance other than me being lazy, implied at least - Freeform, little!Harry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ginny and Harry Weasley ended up as the worlds cutest Big/little couple ever, and everyone loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for not very long, took a month long break in between finishing it tho... oh well.

Ginny leaned back in the twin’s kitchen, a pinched look on her face while she held an untouched mug of tea. Fred and George were both giving her worried looks the longer she was silent. Finally, she let out a small sigh, setting the cup down. “I’m not going to say anything about both of your relationship with him. I fully understand that Malfoy has changed, and even more than that, I don’t have the right to say anything about unconventional relationships to start off with, but that doesn’t mean I’m not just the slightest bit annoyed. You both waited before telling me.”

 

Fred and George nodded, “We just-“

 

“-wanted to make sure.”

 

“You know, so we wouldn’t cause any-“

 

-…issues. Like now.”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes, “No no, it’s not an _issue_ , it’s your _life_ and you two have the right to live it how you _want_ to, but that doesn’t mean it’s not going to be hard on Harry, for less of a reason than it would have been a few years ago, but still, a pretty big reason.”

 

Fred shrugged, “Well, he just needs to adjust. Listen, we’ll talk to Draco beforehand, you know, without revealing anything, just enough to get a stance on where he sits in all this so we don’t cause any public scenes, Harry will never even have to talk to him.”

 

Ginny nodded, “Good. Remember, I truly don’t care if he’s with you two, if he makes you both happy, that’s amazing, really, just that, you can’t just, _drop_ this on me so soon without warning. I try, Mom tries, Dad tries, everyone in this family, they try their hardest, to make our home and life a safe environment for all of us. Just that, over the past few years, that’s expanded to mean that Harry and I can be open with you all without judgment, and share most aspects of our lives with everyone. I _know_ that’s unfair, that it means that no one can enter _any_ of our lives without either being okay with it, or that person leaving us all entirely, but unfortunately, that’s the way that we’ve all become.

 

“You can’t just keep a secret like this from your significant other, not when they’re literally the only person in a group of our size, because there’s no way _this_ many people can keep it a secret without _something_ getting out. You Both know that.”

 

They both nodded, looking a little guilty, “Sorry.”

 

Ginny shook her head, “Don’t be sorry for finding someone that you love. Don’t be sorry for wanting them to be a part of your family. Don’t be sorry for _any_ of that. Be sorry that you waited this long to tell me, because, unfortunately, this does have negative reflections on my and Harry’s personal life. Don’t _worry_ about it though, because as long as you do your part, and I do mine, there should be nothing wrong with any of this.”

 

They both nodded, looking contrite. “Uh, can we talk about something that makes us look a little less guilty now?”

 

Ginny just grinned, “S _ure_. You guys tag team him yet?”

 

“Ginny!”

 

***

 

It didn’t start… well, that is to say, it wasn’t a fast start. Hell, it wasn’t an easy start.

 

But, Harry’s not 100% sure if he remembers _where_ it started, though.

 

He does know one thing; he’s kind of small. It started there. Yes, it very much started there.

 

Thing is, Harry was kind of tiny, the last time he looked up at Ron, he’d had to crane his neck way up and nearly gave himself sore muscles. He’s much better at making the giant sit down now when talking to him.

 

But, Ginny… she was only a few inches taller than him… but, she _loved_ heals.

 

Harry had no issue with this at all. To be honest, it made him feel all fuzzy inside when she sat next to him on the couch and he could just burrow into her side and feel… safe and… tiny. Merlin, he felt _little_ next to her.

 

Then again, Molly was pretty much the only Weasley he didn’t have to crane his neck up to see, but, she still had this way of making him feel small. But, in a good way. It was always in a good way.

 

See, he felt small, but not insignificant. More like… protected?

 

He was kind of unused to feeling protected, and the Weasleys’ just had this way of protecting people, it was amazing.

 

They were in a flat in London. The Weasleys’ were in a manor that had previously been Harry’s, inherited from his parents.

 

Why the hell would Harry need it? He was just him and Ginny, and the Weasleys’ were _many_ more than that. At least, it worked to keep them all together, which was nice.

 

Their flat though, it was big and nice and had soft carpets in it. Right now, Harry loved these carpets.

 

“Are you going to lie on the floor all day?”

 

Harry shrugged, “Why can’t I?”

 

Ginny just smiled and leaned down to peak under her blanket wrapped boyfriend, raising an eyebrow at him. “You’re so _laaaaazy_.”

 

Harry grinned at her, tugging her down onto the floor with him, before wriggling till he had most of her under his blankets too. “I know. Come be lazy with me all day.”

 

Ginny sighed, leaning into his space. She wrapped both arms around him, smiling when he snuggled into her. “You’re such a sweet boy, just gonna sleep on the floor all day. You’re like a cat. Should I keep you as my kitten from now on?”

 

Harry let out what could only be called a giggle, pushing his head into her neck while she pet his hair.

 

There was just something so _easy_ about their relationship since he’d found out she was his soulmate. It’s like, any differences they had were easy to work through. It’s not so hard to sit down and talk to someone about your differences when you realized that you’d be spending the rest of _eternity_ together, instead of just a lifetime. He kind of wanted to drown in her, he was so in love.

 

“Hmm, no, I’m more… hmm, what am I, Gin?”

 

Ginny hummed a little, “I think… you’re more of a three year old, than a kitten. You’d be a good kitten too, though.”

 

Harry sat up, looking slightly curious at her, “Just, you know, for _exact_ clarification, is that like, a kitten or a three year old, like how, we tell new people that you’re just a _fashion_ model, or like, you just think I’m lazy and immature?”

 

Ginny thought about that for a moment. She’d been working as a fetish model for some time now, and hadn’t actually thought about that. “…I… I guess either? I mean, you’re not immature, you’re just relaxed, but, I never actually thought of that in a fetish way. It definitely wasn’t in a _sexual_ way.”

 

Harry looked at Ginny’s lips while she was talking, kind of wanting to kiss them a little. It was rude to kiss someone while they were talking though. That’s like telling them to shut up, but being nice about it. He reached up and poked at the bottom one a little, making Ginny give him an amused look. “Not sexual. You think I’d be a good kitty, Ginny?”

 

Ginny let out the softest groan against his fingers, feeling something warm in her belly when he talked in that childish voice. It wasn’t sexual, just, warm… loving.

 

“Hmm… I think you’d be a better little boy, though.”

 

Harry bit his lip, looking unsure, “Doesn’t mean I’m immature though, right?”

 

Ginny shook her head, his fingers still exploring her lips curiously. She leaned up just a little to nip at one, making him let out that adorable giggle again. She felt hot in her stomach, heady and completely non-sexually. No, this was better, way better. “Course not, you’re my good boy, _aren’t you?_ ”

 

Harry pulled in a sharp breath, looking flushed. “Y-yeah? Yeah. I’m a good boy.”

 

Ginny grinned, almost wolfishly, leaning in to nip at his neck in a way that made him squirm with barely restrained laughter. “Yeah. Now, the only question is, are you Ginny’s good boy, or Mommy’s?”

 

Harry let out a slight moan against her hair, and Ginny couldn’t help but sneak a hand down the front of his sweats, finding him twitching there. She ground her palm against his cock and relished the sound of his moan in her ear, sweet and breathless, like he got whenever she took charge. She loved it when he sounded like that. She kissed her way back up to his ear, grinning, “Is that true, baby? Are you Mommy’s good little boy, right now? Because Mommy would _love_ that.”

 

Harry stuttered against her, barely able to get the words out, “Ye-yeah, Mommy, I’m a very good boy, right now.”

 

She leaned back in, pressing his back to the ground, still cocooned in the warmth of the blankets around them, “No, you’re not just a good boy, you’re _Mommy’s_ good boy. Say it for me.”

 

Harry’s cock twitched in her hand, and she could _feel_ it spit out precome at the words, “I’m Mo-om _y’s_ g-good boy! Please, Mommy, please!”

 

Ginny leaned in, and with the movement, she felt her own underwear, sliding against her slick. She put her free hand under Harry’s neck, pulling him up so she could push their lips together, swallowing wet moans into her mouth. “Please, what, baby boy? You wanna cum? Do you want to make a mess for Mommy to clean up? You know, that’s a mommy’s job, to clean up her little boy when he makes a mess of himself.”

 

Harry gasped, pushing up into her hand when she slid a thumb over his slit. “Please, Mommy! Please let me cum.”

 

Ginny hummed as if thinking about that for a moment, “Okay, my good boy, cum for Mommy.”

 

Harry let out the sweetest noise when he did, trying to burrow into her shoulder when he did, feeling a little like he was floating and falling all at once.

 

When he came back down, he was shaking just a little bit, and must have been gone for a while, because Ginny looked sated too, that loving look she got on her face after getting off. He was… clean?

 

“It’s okay sweet boy, I told you, that’s my job to clean you up, didn’t I?”

 

Harry nodded, feeling a little shivery. He tugged the blanket closer once more, letting Ginny press against his side soothingly. “’as that?”

 

Ginny hummed, pulling him tight to her chest. “Subspace. Think you might still be there, too.”

 

Harry hummed in response, “Feel floaty.”

 

Ginny nodded, laughing a little, “I know, sweetheart, sometimes it makes a sub feel happy. You need to tell me though, if it ever makes you feel upset.”

 

Harry nodded, turning so he could snuggle into her properly. “Not upset. Floaty, Mommy.”

 

Ginny felt that happy burn in her stomach, still non-sexually though, and leaned in to press a long kiss to Harry’s forehead, “That’s good, baby. You wanna take a nap, now?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah. Tired.”

 

“Good. Sleep.”

 

***

 

Ginny tried her hardest not to make things weird.

 

Thing is, she worked in a setting with tons of Dominant and submissive people, and even herself, identified as a Domme, both in her work, and for the most part, towards her –fairly submissive to be honest- boyfriend. Honestly, Harry just preferred to take orders, as opposed to giving them, and Ginny was very okay with that.

 

In fact, none of this made things awkward for her. She knew the mentality behind calling your partner –sexual or otherwise- mommy or daddy, and she knew that it didn’t make them a pervert, it was normal behavior, and if done right, could be therapeutically corrective to past childhood trauma or abuse, therefore, categorically, something that it makes sense that Harry would be interested in.

 

Just, no, to be honest, she was waiting for _him_ to freak out.

 

Well, maybe it was too early for this particular freak out. She remembered when Harry once splinched his arm after a bad apparition attempt, _she_ had been the one freaking out. To be fair though, she didn’t like blood. She could never be a pain mistress… Harry had been the one to call St. Mungos and was even the one to fill out all his forms while gently calming his girlfriend who had nearly been a wreck in the chair next to him.

 

It was only a day after their little… experiment, in the living room, though. She had the next two days off –because, as a person who works more because she likes it, than actual need of the money, she’s found that taking the day off for herself, made it so she never got to the point where she _wanted_ to stop- and Harry still hadn’t actually found what he wanted to do in life.

 

After the war, he said he just couldn’t handle the idea of being an Auror, in a law system that it itself just _didn’t work_. Ginny was all for him staying home, or just messing around somewhere. She loved seeing him with a smile on his face, and that’s all that mattered.

 

She was in between the kitchen and the living room, watching Harry read a book on the couch.

 

“Are you gonna stare at me all morning?”

 

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, tossing the dish towel she’d been using to wipe off her hands back into the kitchen. “I don’t know, sweetheart, you’re _very_ fun to stare at.”

 

Harry turned around on the overstuffed couch, tucking his knees under him with honest curiosity on his face. “What do you like about it?”

 

Sometimes, questions like that surprised her. But, then, she remembered, just how _starved_ of attention Harry was, just how open and curious he’d get when asking people why they did something pertaining to him. She nearly swallowed her tongue for a second, thinking of just how much he was already like a little boy, that he could just slip into that role so perfectly.

 

How much she _wanted_ him to slip into that role. How much she wanted those big wondrous eyes to look up at her, calling her ‘Mommy’ while he asked innocent questions and relied on her.

 

She suddenly realized she was gaping just a little, and Harry was still staring at her with wide eyes, looking worried. “I just… everything. Everything about watching you. It’s all… amazing.”

 

Harry grinned then, “Then, you should like sitting with me even more.”

 

Ginny grinned back, “Yeah, I would.”

 

Ginny couldn’t help the tight, high feeling in her chest, and she wasn’t sure if she should. It was almost amazing, knowing that the person in your arms was made entirely for you, and only you. She slid onto the couch next to him, giving up all pretenses and pulling him directly into her lap.

 

That’s another thing. He was so small, just fit right in there. Practically buried in her sweater. He looked interested, but burrowed into the soft fabric on her body, smiling when she just held him closer.

 

“I… I think I know what this is about, but, I don’t think it’s a bad thing.”

 

Ginny pulled back just enough to look into his eyes again, “Yeah, sweetheart?”

 

Harry nodded, going into that sweet sweet, amazing, headspace that he was slotted so perfectly into the day before. She almost wanted to ask him to come back out of it so they could talk about this like rational adults, instead of letting their actions get away with them. He didn’t seem… aroused though, so maybe that was just situational, and they could get through this one without the same thing as the day before.

 

She felt his fingers tracing her lips again though, and couldn’t help but wonder if he just really wanted to kiss her, even if it wasn’t sexual. She didn’t feel anything against her arm in his lap though, so he probably did. She leaned in, sliding her lips against his. He smiled against her, never getting heated, but feeling so relaxed.

 

He pulled back, “I think you know what I mean. I didn’t hate what we did yesterday. It was nice, and I liked it, and I would like to do it again.”

 

Ginny raised an eyebrow, “Would you?”

 

He nodded, looking so sweet it made her want to burst inside, “Yeah yeah, lots and lots. You’re a good mommy, and I want to be your little boy.”

 

Ginny felt a smile stretch her face, and pulled Harry tighter against her chest, “I think that’s a good idea, baby boy.”

 

***

 

Okay, so, it’s not like they just jumped right into it after that, though. I mean, every relationship handles change differently, and Ginny and Harry tended to take a gradual approach, slowly adding things into their life one at a time.

 

Besides, it’s not like they _needed_ to rush anything.

 

Harry was still taking to this the easiest though, which always gave Ginny a deep warmth in her stomach when she saw it. He was just so sweet and perfect. She felt an odd sort of pride to know that that was _her_ boy over there, being all sweet and cute and letting his mama take care of him like a good little boy.

 

Well, okay, _most_ of the time he was a good boy.

 

She mentally reminded herself that the majority of her co-workers had told her that most couples settled right after a ‘testing period’ that included not only figuring out what works for them, but where the sub in the relationship, tends to put feelers out for boundaries.

 

Which meant that this was the _third_ time she had told her little boy to put his book away because dinner was nearly done, but he still wasn’t listening.

 

She sighed, putting the last dish on the kitchen table before going to grab her errant boy. “Harry, baby boy, Mommy asked you to put your books away twice now.”

 

Harry looked up, almost as if surprised, no longer engrossed in his novel for once. “O-oh! Sorry Mama, I forgot.”

 

Ginny nodded, crouching down to press a kiss to the other’s head, smiling when Harry hummed happily at the gesture and got up after her. Once his book was stashed back into the side table next to the couch, Ginny lead him back into the kitchen.

 

***

 

Harry was fucking adorable. Ugh, he was cute as hell and he minded his mama just fine and he would cuddle just about anyone that he deemed family if they all had half a mind to do it. He’s fucking cute.

 

Sometimes, Ginny _actually_ forgets that her soulmate, almost singlehandedly lead an army against a literal gang. Hell, they couldn’t even call it a war, it was a group of middle aged psychopaths, terrorizing a bunch of school children, with the school children being lead by a slightly older school child who had been manipulated into it.

 

That not… that’s not a war, that’s a gang massacre. He’s not a war hero, he’s a traumatized man who was forced into someone else’ bidding.

 

Sometimes though, that showed.

 

And oddly enough, it didn’t show in the way that one would think it’d show.

 

Harry had been mostly unresponsive for the last hour. She could guide him to do things, but he kind of just… sat there, like, someone had cut his strings. It was a little painful to watch.

 

Ginny bit at her right thumb nail while she watched him, breathing evenly on the bed, wrapped up so he wouldn’t get cold, and blinking every once in a while at the wall.

 

Physically, he was fine. But, mentally, he’d just _shut down_.

 

She was kind of okay with legimens, and as Harry’s soulmate, could usually get inside his mind without hurting him at all, as long as they were both relaxed, otherwise it mostly just gave them both a headache.

 

Right now, she was getting nothing.

 

Now, let me rephrase that, she wasn’t hitting a wall. Harry’s mind was open and bare to her, but it was mostly empty as well. Occasionally, a feeling would flash by. Half an hour earlier, he was cold, and let her know. She even found out how to remind him to blink every once in a while.

 

This wasn’t damage. Harry was scared of something, and it had cause a total brain shut down.

 

Now, there were a few options, one of which she’d already called. One, is that she could call St Mungos, which would only lead to him being on the front paper of several journals that they had worked so hard to keep him out of, and then her entire family would show up –extended too- and demand all the answers they could get out of her, and then that would lead to him being annoyed when he waked up because everyone is getting up in his business, like usual.

 

 _Or_ , she could call someone she could trust, and have them attempt to coax him out of his own mind, who most likely wouldn’t judge them if they found any odd memories.

 

So, that’s why, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud knock at the door, taking one last look at her boyfriend before leaving the room, and getting to the front door.

 

Charlie was on the other side, looking equal parts curious and concerned. “What’d you need that you couldn’t talk about over the floo?”

 

Ginny opened the door wide, ushering him in before locking it again. She pushed Charlie all the way into the main bedroom, gesturing to Harry. “He’s been like that for an hour now. He saw something earlier today while we were getting groceries and just kind of blacked out on me. He’s in there, just, deep enough that I can’t get to him right now. It’s either you, or the healers. If you can’t pull him out, we need to take him to see a healer, which will be shit, I can tell you that already.”

 

Charlie nodded, pulling his jacket off and moving to sit next to Harry on the bed, “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

When Charlie finally let go of Harry’s face, looking a little lost for a moment, Harry’s eyes slipped closed right away. Ginny breathed out a sigh of relief when Charlie nodded as though that was expected. “I told him to take a nap. He was exhausted.”

 

Ginny nodded, “Is he okay now?”

 

Chralie looked at her for a moment, lips pressed together. After a while he opened them again to speak, “He’s fine. He saw a kid in the store that reminded him of… of Colin. He tried not to let it happen, but it seemed to just bring everything flooding back. It was either, have a public panic attack, or trust you enough to get him home if he sunk further back into his mind.”

 

Ginny blinked at her brother, looking shocked, “He… he trusts me…” She took in a sharp breath. Of course, she knew that, he always said it, and she always asked it before doing anything with him. What kind of a Domme would she be if she didn’t ask these things, you know? But… hearing it… hell, she shouldn’t even be surprised, he was her _soulmate_ for goodness sake. It still came as the most amazing shock though. She could feel it in her chest like a heat. A hot fog filling her up till she was floating.

 

Charlie sat back on the settee, stilling giving her that weird look. “I don’t know why I’m surprised at anything else I found. I mean, I figured, the worst that could happen, is I feel a bit awkward at seeing sex memories in his mind, and can’t look you in the eye for a few days, but that’s probably it. And still, the littlest sibling will always find a way to surprise you.”

 

Ginny swallowed hard, giving her brother a firm look, “It’s not _that_ surprising, Charlie. I don’t hide my job from anyone, and anyone who’s been into the studio with me, knows that I don’t just play pretend when I’m in a photo shoot-“

 

“That’s not what I mean, Gin. Just because someone identifies as submissive or dominant like you both do, doesn’t mean I expect you to… you know-“

 

“”Call myself ‘Mommy’?”

 

Charlie sighed, looking away with a bright red flush across the bridge of his nose. He nodded, “Yes. I mean, for him, it kind of makes sense, but, with you. I mean, we grew up in an amazing household-“

 

“Which is why he’s the one calling me ‘Mommy’ instead of me calling him ‘Daddy’, Charlie. I _know_ what it’s like to be coddled and loved. I know what it’s like to have someone’s sole attention, and to be the light of their life. You know what Harry knew growing up? He knew how to stay quiet enough that maybe his relatives could forget he was there, and he wouldn’t get punished for making noise.”

 

Charlie made a broken noise, looking at her with too big eyes and tears in their corners. She felt a little upset for a moment, knowing that her tongue could sometimes be sharper than she meant it to be. “Charlie, all I’m saying is that if this makes him feel comfortable and happy, then I love it. It’s not a _chore_ for me to love him, to let him ask me to read him bedtime stories and coddle him, make him feel warm and safe. I love doing it, just as much as he loves it being done. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

Charlie swallowed around a tight lump in his throat, “I never said it was wrong. It’s not wrong, just unexpected, is all I meant.”

 

They were both quiet for a minute, watching Harry, dead to the world on the bed and wrapped up tight while he slept. “I’m sorry. Ron always said I made people cry when I got upset with them.”

 

Charlie downright pouted at that, and it was amazing, to see the dragon tamer, cheeks puffed up and nose still red. “I didn’t cry. Your house is dusty and I might be getting a cold.”

 

Ginny let a slow, fond smile, stretch across her face, moving over so she was pressed against Charlie’s back, arms sliding around his waist so she could pull him back against her. She was used to being the big spoon, and Charlie didn’t tense up, so she took that as a good sign. “I’m still sorry. I’m very mean. I’m an awful awful, mean person.”

 

Charlie grinned back, his own arms sliding on top of hers, “Don’t say things like that, or he’ll wake up, solely with the purpose of defending your honor, and then he’ll be awake and cranky all afternoon.”

 

Ginny just grinned harder, looking over his shoulder at her little boy, curled up and looking so fragile in his sleep. “Okay. I’m amazing and perfect.”

 

“That’s the sister I know.”

 

***

 

Okay, so, Harry was a _good boy_ , he always said please and thank you, and ate his veggies, and put his toys away when Mama asked him to.

 

So, sometimes, Ginny forgot, that, he’s also a brat…

 

Okay, her little boy can brat with the best of them, and she has Fred and George as her brothers, so she knows bratting when she sees it.

 

Also, Ron went through a phase where he yelled at everyone, and no one knew why, so, she supposes that counts… probably.

 

Anyways, Ginny wasn’t into using pain as a punishment. While they have multiple safewords, and use them, for various things and reasons, Ginny still wasn’t fully sure if Harry would safeword while this little out of a physical punishment.

 

Hell, she’s not afraid to spank him. Not like she hadn’t done it before, she had done _many_ things to his ass, and was planning on doing _many_ more. Which is funny, because that one day, when she was drunk with her brothers… well, they all remember that day, and she only remembers half that day, but she’s _pretty_ sure that they all know the naughty amazing things that she wants to do to Harry’s ass… Percy wouldn’t look her in the eye for a week, and even the _twins_ called her a pervert. Bill looked oddly proud of her. Ron and Charlie just looked uncomfortable though, because anything pertaining to sex, usually made them uncomfortable, and so they were the only ones she apologized to, because she’s not _heartless_.

 

But, still, she didn’t do punishment towards the little. She was still too nervous in their roles to try that. She didn’t think it’d work very well anyways, since the only other times she’d ever spanked him, were all sexual.

 

“Harry, sweetums, you need to listen to Mommy when she tells you no.”

 

Harry’s face twisted up into the worst pout, looking like he was going to throw an even bigger fit. Ginny sighed, looking around for a moment before pointing to the hallway leading to their bedroom. “Go wait in the bedroom for me, I’ll be there in ten minutes. If you leave the room, you will be getting stuck in a corner, you hear me, Harry James?”

 

Harry’s lower lip wobbled, and a few tears slipped out, obviously upset at this development, but he nodded, letting Ginny get him off the floor and sniffling his way into the bedroom.

 

Ginny just sighed, wondering what would prove an effective punishment while she waited for the allotted time to run out. She couldn’t just stick him in a corner, because he said that made him feel dizzy and upset and reminded him of being back with the Dursley’s. She couldn’t do that to her little boy.

 

There were a few other options, but pretty much all of them involved physical pain to his body, and she just couldn’t do that either. She didn’t care how much Mandy from work, praised the idea of punishment enemas, or how Dylan said that he’d always found a caning to be different enough from a spanking that it didn’t overlap things, she just _couldn’t_. Maybe she was a bad Domme, being one who couldn’t even punish right…

 

She gently pushed open the door to their bedroom after ten minutes in the living room, ready to give her own safe word to send Harry out of subspace. She just couldn’t punish him physically, and if she couldn’t, she wouldn’t let him running around like a brat doing everything she asked him not to.

 

She stopped though, taking in the sight of him, curled up on the bed, thumb in his mouth and wrapped up in one of her sweaters. He looked like a little angel, and she wanted to coddle him.

 

Maybe that is a good idea. Send him to their room for punishment, and if he didn’t come out of it better, a nap would be good for him.

 

Percy once called sleeping, the ‘human reset button.’ How apt.

 

She came over to Harry’s side, moving him into a more comfortable position and opening up the curtains to let in the dull late afternoon light. She left the room with the lights off, door open and a spell to let her know when Harry was awake.

 

They could do this.

 

***

 

The front door closed to the apartment, and Ginny’s voice came through in a sing song tone, “Har bear! Sweet boy, I got you something~!”

 

Harry perked up on the couch, turning around on the seat to see the living room doorway. Ginny came through, and stopped, her face twisting up in slight annoyance when she caught sight of both Ron and Hermione. Don’t get her wrong, she loves the two, but, she was kind of looking forward to playing with her little boy, and Harry was very insistent that he could be big in front of their friends, and she wasn’t going to argue.

 

“Okay, I’ll put this in the bedroom for later.”

 

Harry frowned at her, looking upset and… not very big. She hoped this didn’t turn into tears. Harry sighed though, rubbing his eyes on the back of his hands sitting on the back of the couch, “Kay. I’ll be out here with Mione and Ron.”

 

Ginny smiled gently down at him, leaning in to press her lips to Harry’s forehead. “Good boy.”

 

When Ginny left the room again, Harry turned around with a sigh, sitting back to see both Ron and Hermione looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at them. “What?”

 

Ron shrugged, “I just didn’t realize that Ginny’s job carried over to her real life.”

 

Harry thought about that for a moment before shrugging, “Yeah, but what’s so weird about it?”

 

Ron sighed, setting his magazine down, “Well, there’s nothing _wrong_ with it, but, to be honest, I’ve been getting bossed around by her my _entire_ _life_ , and I’m just not sure I see the same appeal in it that you do.”

 

Hermione snickered at that, looking far too amused. Harry thought about throwing pillows at them, but decided not to. Mommy might be upset with him for not playing nice.

 

***

 

See, if there was one thing Harry wasn’t afraid of, it was being little in front of Mommy’s work friends. See, Mommy was a _fetish_ model, who regularly worked with Dom(me)s and subs alike. If there’s anyone he should feel safe being a little boy around, it was them.

 

Which is why, Harry was also _not_ afraid to whine when his mommy was taking _way_ too long talking with a woman at the park when she was _supposed_ to be taking him home and giving him a bath, because he was covered in mud, and he left arm was getting itchy, and he was thinking about throwing a tantrum right now, and he was _not_ a happy little boy.

 

“Hi, I’m Amanda!”

 

Harry started a little, hand tightening on Ginny’s coat tail when the woman, about the same age as him, appeared at his elbow. “Hello, I’m Harry.”

 

The girl grinned, obviously amused by something, but Harry couldn’t figure out what. Why is she so happy right now, when Harry is upset and wants to go home? “You want to come with me to get a hot chocolate? They could be talking for a while. Work stuffs is always boring.”

 

Harry looked over at Ginny again, who gave him an approving nod, and he cautiously extracted his fingers from her clothes, looking over at the other girl nervously. “Mommies only ever talk about boring things.”

 

She just grinned even wider if possible. “Misha isn’t a mommy, she’s my owner, but, I think they’re similar enough that I can agree.”

 

Harry scrunched up his nose a little, absently itching at the chafed part of his left arm. It wasn’t actually that bad, he just had sensitive skin. “Mommy said that, that owners and mommies are in the same category?”

 

Amanda nodded, “Yeah, they’re both caregivers. Caregivers are all alike though, talking with each other about making their sweet angels eat their veggies, and take naps when they think they’re cranky.”

 

Harry made a humming noise, nodding. “Yeah, Mommy is mean like that. She made me take a bath the other day!” He said it like the bath had been the end of his world, ignoring the fact that he had been asking Mommy to take him home for one no less than ten minutes ago.

 

The vendor handed them both a hot chocolate and Amanda hummed, looking him over as they walked away. “So, I assume that you _must_ look like this consistently, since, according to your tone of voice, bathing is evil.”

 

Harry nodded, looking relived that someone else got it, “Yeah. I never bathe, that’s gross.”

 

Amanda looked so amused, “Of course it is.”

 

Harry liked making new friends.

 

***

 

Mommy’s co-workers were awesome.

 

See, sometimes, Mommy could convince Harry to come into work with her, more often than not, when she thought he wasn’t feeling big enough to stay home alone himself.

 

Of course, now that Charlie knew, there were a few times she had called him up when Harry was being stubborn and asked him if he would pretty please babysit his nephew.

 

And boy, the look on his face when Harry called him “Uncle Charlie’ was more than amusing, and also kind of heartwarming, the way he ended up glomping her little into the biggest hug. Seems, that was at least one person she could fully trust to take care of her baby when she wasn’t around.

 

But, Harry liked going to work with her, though. All the other subs there kept him company and some of them were littles too, and he could really get in an important discussion about the newest happenings of his favorite cartoons. You know, important little things that adults just didn’t seem to appreciate as much as he did. Adults had such bad priorities, like, making their sweet littluns go to bed on time, or not letting them sit as close to the tv as they wanted. Adults were weird.

 

Watching Mommy work was… kind of hot. Damn though, this was actually a very good company, and so they didn’t make their models do anything that they didn’t want to, but, Mommy really liked the spandex suits, and Harry really liked her in the spandex suits. Harry suggested at one point that they get one of those awesome spandex suits with a strap on built into it, because those were awesome, but Mommy said that actually doing strenuous things in one of those overheated her too fast, and Harry wasn’t into that.

 

He was currently at one of the unused make up tables on the floor of the room, colouring a pretty picture for Mommy to put on the fridge later, when he felt someone looking at him. Without looking up to them, he slowly slid his crayons back into the box and slid the picture to the bottom of the stack of paper. He didn’t hear anyone immediately around him, so, whoever his creeper was, they had a slight distance on him right now. He pulled out a pencil and did a loose outline of the stage area, knowing that he could probably do better, but mostly just not wanting to look like he was playing with crayons right now.

 

When he got the outline done, he sat back in the soft chair and turned it in a slow circle to see around. Huh.

 

“Why are you creeping on me instead of just coming over to say ‘hi’?”

 

Bill grinned at him from his closer spot, sliding into the chair next to Harry’s. “You looked very engrossed in that picture. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

 

Harry sighed, sliding one leg up under him on the chair. “Like hair that red doesn’t disturb me in the first place. Horrifying that is.”

 

Bill laughed, “Your wife has the same colour of hair.”

 

“Yes, but she’s my soulmate. I’m supposed to love her, or, something. You’re different, I only have to look at you when you’re around.”

 

“Aww, did you just imply that you see my sister everywhere no matter what?”

 

“Yup. Like a hallucination. I should get that checked out. What are you here for?”

 

“Mama told me I should take you and Ginny out for lunch since I’m not going to be here too long. Apparently, I don’t spend enough time with you two.”

 

“You don’t.” Ginny came up to the desks they were sitting at and flopped back into the chair next to Harry’s. “Luckily though, I have the next week off, and no one to spend it with other than you two, which means you should stay at our place instead of Mom and Dad’s. We’re less likely to judge you for doing something weird than Percy is, and we all know how weird the oldest Weasley child is.”

 

Bill gave his sister what could only be referred to as a pout, and sat back in the seat, “I don’t do weird things, you’re mistaking me with the twins. It only looks like I’m weird because they set me up.”

 

Ginny shrugged, leaning back against the soft seat. She really hated these shoes. “Then stay with us. Fred and George are less likely to do things with us. Apparently, they’re more afraid of me than they are of mom. Besides, Charlie is staying with us too.”

 

The Weasley’s are having a family gathering, something that happens far more often than you would think, but Bill and Charlie didn’t actually live in the UK anymore, and so they usually ended up staying with their parents or siblings. Last year though, Bill had nearly decided never to come again after stupidly deciding that staying with Fred and George would be a good idea.

 

Harry looked between the two of them in fascination. He was pretty sure that it was his mommy’s extra pretty work outfit, but something was different. Not like, bad different, but Bill seemed to be deferring to her judgment right now. Harry fully understands. His mommy’s Domme persona is one that made him not argue with her on things, even at his littlest and crankiest. Mommy was in charge when she was at work. She knew she was the Domme, and she played it good.

 

Harry didn’t even argue with her when she reached out and closed the box of chocolate truffles Harry had been going through. Apparently, Mommy’s fans _really_ liked her. Harry _really_ liked Mommy’s fans, because they sent her candy that she gave Harry, because she didn’t eat junk food while shooting. “You’ve eaten too much candy today. Stay here with Bill while I go change.”

 

Harry pouted after her as she left. He didn’t think that was too much candy, if fact, he could probably eat lots and lots more. If you eat enough of it, you get to taste it twice! He could totally eat more candy.

 

Bill gave a small snort toward the brunette and when Harry turned to look at him, he was trying to hide a grin. “What’s so funny?”

 

Bill shrugged, “Uh, something Ron said to me about Ginny finally finding someone that liked being bossed around.”

 

Harry pouted harder, “Not bossy, she’s in charge. Why’s it that when a girl is in charge, people always call her bossy, but when a boy’s in charge, he’s _the_ boss? I don’t wanna be the boss, rather have her in charge.”

 

Bill looked surprised, like he hadn’t thought of it that way, and grinned, shrugging, “True. I guess I’m just glad she finally got someone that fits.”

 

Harry turned in the chair to see him fully again, “Of course we _fit_ , what do you think being soulmates is all about?”

 

Bill shrugged again, a slightly sad look on his face, “I wouldn’t know. The woman I thought was my soulmate, left me for your best female friend. I don’t have much luck in that area.”

 

Harry thought about it for a minute, “Are you really bitter towards her for that? I mean, I thought the break up was mutual?”

 

Bill nodded, “It was. But I thought I was so in love with her, you know? The part that hurt the most, isn’t seeing her at least once a year when I come back, it’s not that she left me for a girl of all people… it that I didn’t mind seeing her go as much as I thought I would.”

 

Harry looked over to where Ginny had disappeared, and frowned, “If someone took Ginny from me, I’d do the worst things in the world to get her back. I think that’s scarier. Not wanting someone to go so bad, you’d burn a whole world for them, as opposed to letting someone else go so they can be happy.”

 

Bill wasn’t sure if he should agree, or be concerned.

 

He was a little of both.

 

***

 

Bill knew, less than a week later. He was one of the smartest Weasley siblings, and Charlie figured it out, so it wasn’t too much of a stretch to know that Bill would too.

 

Of course, one could argue that Charlie cheated in a way, but still.

 

It seemed like the Weasley children were like dominos, once one falls, the rest follow suit.

 

To be honest, it wasn’t that awkward till Ron figured it out, because he was the only one that felt the need to ask a million and a half questions about it.

 

It was a bit tougher when Sirius and Remus figured it out, because that meant he was now slightly afraid to look them in the eyes.

 

You know, till Sirius shrugged and said he _really_ wasn’t one to judge a person on how they lived their life. That in itself was slightly disturbing and Harry decided not to ask questions.

 

Which is where they were now, three years later, at Christmas, when the twins wanted to bring their new boyfriend home to mingle.

 

“Har Bear, you can’t hide under the bed all day.”

 

Harry pouted under the bed in their room, holding his teddy bear closer. Mommy had gotten him for her baby their first Christmas together, and Harry loved him more than anything. His name was Taco.

 

“Why’s that, Momma?”

 

Ginny sighed. She was on the floor, wearing leggings and an oversized sweater, having been accosted by her sweet husband halfway through changing so she could take him to the Christmas party.

 

Harry was a full time little now days. They just liked it best that way. Harry was her sweet baby boy, and Ginny was Mommy.

 

Charlie and Bill spilled through the door a seconds later, nearly tripping over their sister in their haste. “Sorry, Gin. I think we said something to upset him.”

 

Ginny looked up at her brothers, unamused. “Did either of you happen to mention the twins _date_?”

 

Charlie looked away with a cringe, and Bill glared at his brother. “Uh, whoops?”

 

Ginny just sighed and pushed her upper half under the bed, forcefully dragging her protesting little out of it. She was, unfortunately –for him- much stronger than her was, and easily succeeded. “Baby, you can’t hide forever. Fred and George said that he’s not gonna cause any trouble tonight. Your aunties and uncles want to see you, sweetie, they’ll be sad if you aren’t there.”

 

Harry whined, smooshing his face into Ginny’s neck. “Don’t care, Momma, wanna stay home with Uncle Bill, and Uncle Charlie, and Momma, and drink hot cocoa, and watch Rudolph.”

 

Ginny sighed, cuddling him close in her lap. “I know, my baby boy, but Momma wants to go see Grandma and Grandpa. I know they got you something extra special this year, and want a big hug from their favorite boy. Also, Mione and Fluer are going to be there with presents for their nephew. Come on, baby, don’t you want to see your family?”

 

Harry made more upset noises. Of _course_ he wanted to see his family, he _loved_ his family, but… maybe Malfoy wouldn’t be as nice?

 

Harry snuffled into her for another minute before pulling back with a sigh. “I wanna wear Mommy’s sweater.”

 

Ginny sighed. She wore shirts that were way too big on her, most of the time, and Harry would always be a skinny little thing. He had a habit of clothes stealing. She pulled off the sweater without getting Harry off her lap and handed it over. She was left in nothing but a sports bra, since she felt rather lazy that day, and Harry wriggled into the soft fabric, getting caught halfway through and needing Mommy’s help to pull it the rest of the way down. She smiled at his messy hair and crooked glasses and gently patted him into getting up off her lap. “Okay, you go back out with your uncles, and Mommy will come back out once she’s dressed, kay, baby?”

 

Harry nodded and went to Charlie, grabbing a hold of his shirt sleeve and letting the man lead him back out of the room. He’d be fine.

 

***

 

Maybe he was not so fine anymore…

 

They were in the stupidly big manor that Harry had given to the Weasley’s –who had only accepted it, because seven kids, most of whom will have children of their own, is going to make for a big family one day, need somewhere to put them all- in the living room on the main floor.

 

Harry was tucked into a corner of the couch with Taco hugged between his legs and chest, and staring very intently at a blonde head across the room from him.

 

“You know, he’s gonna be upset if you don’t stop that.”

 

Harry turned to glare at Fred, letting the older man pull him into his side for a cuddle. Everyone loved to cuddle the baby. “He’s… nice.”

 

Fred’s eyebrows went up. “You expecting him to be evil?”

 

Harry shrugged, “No, but he hated me lots and lots when we were still in school.”

 

Fred cuddled the boy closer, “He doesn’t hate you anymore, brat. He’s just shy and worried about talking to you. He doesn’t want to start a fight.”

 

Harry scowled, “I don’t fight!”

 

Fred grinned at him while Harry got up on his knees to glare at him properly, one hand fisted around his stuffies arm. “You fight lots and lots. You’re doing it right now.”

 

“Nuh-uh!”

 

“Yuh-huh!”

 

“Nuh-uh!”

 

“Will you two stop fighting! You’d think both of your were brats instead of one.”

 

Harry turned to George, ready to tell him off for calling him a brat, and let out the tiniest squeak, suddenly realizing why Fred had come over to distract him, since George had Draco with him. He turned back around, ready to pout for the rest of the night alone.

 

***

 

It turns out, Draco wasn’t that bad. He even helped Harry sneak extra cookies and hot chocolate while Mommy wasn’t looking later, and that was awesome.

 

Harry liked making new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, but it's MY SHIT. Expect sequels.


End file.
